A different bloody tale
by Protoman32x
Summary: 5 young men leave there home to find a new start and that one reason would turn them into one of the most powerful guild to grace Earthland. A lot of crossing over with anime and accepting Oc's in review or pm sections, any critism are welcomed Disclaimer:I don't fairy tail or none of the properties referred to and Rated T for future violence, language and suggested them
1. The Ambush

Beginning Notes:Hello boys and girls of this website. My name is Arthur or Proto (whatever you prefer) as you know this is my first fanfiction hopefully you enjoy it and leave a review. Without further talk, let begin

Red Zone(Manhattan),New York

June 17, 2016

As the city burned and crumbled as you were either dead or getting disemboweled by Infected , a young man with light skin, a dark black hoodie, camouflage shorts and a pair of old tennis shoes, was sitting on a broken A/C completely unfazed by the things around him. Looking at the bloody massacre, he was writing in a tattered black journal { Death Note!}. The man was about to get up until he heard a beep coming from his Bluetooth in his ear.

"The target is about 5 minutes where you are. Put on your disguise." An unknown voice informed him through the Bluetooth.

"Fine." The young man said, getting into a stance.  
The young man disappeared into a sea of red and black tentacles. In his place was a middle aged white woman in a red dress, red heels and a purse{AN: Guess which color}. The now disguised man reached for his Bluetooth.

"Everyone call in."

"Ready."

"Ready and ready to rock!"

"Let's get this done."

"Everything good on your side Ratchet."

A couple miles away, in a section of New York that wasn't destroyed, in a furnished apartment a brown skinned teenager in a white tank top sweat pants and look around 19, work tirelessly on his laptop setting comms and surveying the street and sky through undamaged cameras.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Remember what I'm trying to get

here."

"Chill~ Ratchet, we got this. Have we ever let you down?"

Ratchet let out a long tired sigh and continued.

"I'm serious. If we blow this we will never get out of here."

"Like at Area 51, where Sly decided to blow away everything with tornadoes."

"Hey, the meteorologist called for it, I was happy to oblige, plus Seamus, remember our mission in Paris where you slaughtered everyone in that club?"  
"Hey, it was Todd's fault!"

"How was it my fault?!"

"Everyone just shut the hell up! They're landing."

"It's Showtime."

"Just remember the signal."

As military forces' started to surround the rooftop, two stood out, as one was handcuffed to a metal briefcase and the other is from Adrian's recollection, who was the leader of 'rescue' operation.

"I want this building on lockdown and Madame President is secure." said the Colonel, his voice sounded like he smokes 30 packs per day.

"Thank you. And I trust that you have the package?"

"Yes Madame. Lieutenant Mason, FRONT AND CENTER!"

"Yes Colonel Bricks!" The lieutenant was a small and skinny guy with a buzz cut, dressed in the usual US Army uniform

."Probably a baby brawler wouldn't have trouble picking him off. God James would roll over in his grave" Adrian thought

As the weak lieutenant stood at the side of Coronal Bricks and lifted up the briefcase. Inside there was a small circular device with two handles and several buttons on it side and producing a light blue aura.

"Excellent Colonel. where you find it"

" In a secret lab in Japan. Apparently the Japanese was trying to create a super solider program"

" Well done but you need to be careful, this whole place is a war zone and a ambush can be anywhere"

" Very-

Before he could complete his sentence a sniper bullet pierced through his head dropping the colonel in his own blood

The president leaped off the side of the building with little regard to his/her own safety. The Captain and now new leader of the squadron shouted to his mates

" IT A AMBUSH TAKE CO-

Before he could finish a cloaked white man with a giant blue dagger-like weapon slice him in two. The remaining soldiers was ready to fire at the unknown hostile before it disappeared and as soon as this happen a soldier call out to his fellows

"SIMMONS CALL FOR BACK UP"

As the man raced for his communicator in his pocket before he too was silent by a another bullet.

As the blonde 20 year old sat on a rooftop near the marines put his rifle on his shoulder and reached for his earpiece

" SlyFox prepared for splash down"

The 17 year old Mexican that gathered his call sign by wearing fox ears and tail gathered a smile so big, the Cheshire cat would become creeped out by it.

" Hell yeah"

The boy backed up as far as he could, almost to the edge and gained a running start and leaped off the building as he gathered electricity in his legs until he reached the building below him and created a shockwave that electrocuted all the soldiers. As Sly began getting to his feet he looks over to find the briefcase with the device still in tacked

As soon as he was sure the item was functional, he reached for his earpiece and set it back to there base.

"Ratchet we have secure the package. I repeat the Ray Sphere is ours"

"Excellent come back and start packing your bag, we leave tonight"

Unknown to the five, in a another place where time and space is nothing to it inhabitance. On a landmass in the middle of a void a beings look through a portal. One with a staff like weapon in it hand with blue armor and it's most unique feature being two blue Bird-like wings, it was smiling at the group success

"That is the final piece for their device. Which means the plan will begin"

The being smile grew bigger as it thought of her new assignment

"I'm so happy that the gods have me the honor to watch over their new if I do well enough I'll make Archangel"

As Sly jumped and used lightning thrusters to get from building to building, he looked at the object in his possession with uncertainty.

"Yeah, this is powerful but is it enough to teleport us through dimensions" thought Sly

He remember what he was shown, the damage this thing caused. If anything went wrong

."Yo Sly, where are you"

As he answered his earpiece. It was Seamus.

"Were ready to leave where are you"

"Don't worry Shea-moose i'm five minutes out

"Fine and stop calling me that"

Sly chuckled

"Okay"

Sly turn off his earpiece and look at the sphere and smiled

"I'm going to make you proud Dad"


	2. To a New World and Trial Preparations

Hello once again Ladies and Gentlemen, sorry people who have been reading and enjoying the (or lack there of) story so far reason for that is School starting back up and a 5 page essay I had to write, also I gathered a Co-Writer named Sheyanna this week which will be doing the next chapter which hopefully comes out next week but until then enjoy the chapter.

As Eddie continued to jump from rooftop using one of his techniques *lightning thrusters. Soon he saw his destination on top of what he assumed was a old now destroyed pizza hut , a decrepit old brown apartment building that look like it wasn't even in good condition before the second outbreak but look like a hellhole now with the new infected running around. As he lands on the ground he sees two of his team mates sitting on the apartment stoop, one wear a dark grey hoody, a black mask, a white t-shirt with jeans and grey sneakers and looked bored out of his skull. His name is Todd Natherson, the assassin of the group. The other was blonde with a orange shirt with blue jeans and work boots. His facial features ( which I couldn't describe due to him wearing a hood) was almost heavenly, eyes as blue as the deepest ocean, unblemished skin and a smile that could light up the world of he tried. He was polishing his favorite weapon a pump-action shotgun w/ extended clip. As Eddie approached the stoop, Todd was the first to catch sight of him

"Sly, you sure took your sweet time." Todd said irritated

"Yeah we got back 45 mins ago" Seamus said

"You know me, went around town for you two some make-up for his skin and some to complete your emo goth look"

Before either can respond a door opened revealing a brown young adult wearing cornrows, goggles, a white tank top, sweatpants and slippers and looked with embarrassment in his eyes.

"Eddie your back, do you have the ray sphere"

Eddie took out of his bag the ray sphere and gave it to Ratchet. Ratchet looked over it looking for dents. A second later he looked back at the three

"Were leaving in a few minutes, I suggest you guys prep a bag with everything you guys want in it"

As Ratchet turned away I begin ascending several flight of stairs with the three behind them. After scaling 7 flights to the roof, once entering the rooftop was littered with wires and parts. They could also see below the clutter a puke green sofa and a wooden table. Ratchet went towards the device and began trying to hot wire the ray sphere to the device.

"I suggest you grab everything you don't mind leaving. I'm the last one to go through and I'm setting this place to below"

Taking his advice they went to there own room to begin packing. Before leaving Seamus look around for there final member.

"Where Adrian?"

"Packing like you should"

*Adrian P.O.V*

Before we had to leave for somewhere I knew I had a visit to make. I walked down a street as all ways, took the left to the weeping willow and saw my destination; a prison covered by a massive bared wire gate. As I made my way to t he main gate I was greeted by one of the officers. A man wearing standard military equipment beside a strange mask that was pure white with only two holes showing his eyes

"Hello Warden Mercer, here for your monthly expectation"

I nodded and he opened the gate and saw two more exactly alike officers guarding the entrance. As they let me through I saw the main hall of the prison, it was a two floor area that housed most of the inhabitants, I look into the first call on my left hand side and saw my first victim. 26 year old Jenny Lockwood who was going drinking with some friends before I used her to heal after a right with D.U.P and Black Light soldiers. When we looked eyes she screamed.

" GET THIS MONSTER AWAY FROM ME"

As officers rushed to calm her I made my way to the real reason I was here, after getting yelled at the prisoners I saw the final call holding two people. There were James Heller who was sleeping and his nemesis Alex Mercer reading on his couch, my adoptive father.

"Hello Dad and Mister Heller"

"Hello son, I'm guess you have kept with your training"

"Yes, were ready to leave this miserable world. Hopefully the next one we go to there more accepting of us"

"I notice that you stop consuming biomass is there something wrong"

"No, Ratchet and me made artificial biomass so I won't"

"Adrian I know you promised to not to consume anything but you're a predator, you separate the strong from the weak"

Before I could finish I could feel a earthquake shake the prison then a massive echo rip through the prison

"ADRIAN WAKE UP"

"You should leave"

"Right"

*Regular P.O.V*

As Sly shook Adrian in till Adrian slowly got up on his feet and look with intense hatred which made the Latino back away.

"Tell me why you bother me"

"Ratchet told me it's time"

"Right"

As Sly and Adrian made there way to the roof, Adrian notice what Eddie was wearing. It was a Miles Prowder book bag with Miles giving a thumb up that was probably filled with his personal items. As soon as they reached the roof from Adrian room on the 5th floor, they saw the others with either a duffle bag or book bag and keeping busy in Todd case listening to music or with Seamus sitting on the wall while Ratchet puts his finishing touch on his machine. Ratchet soon done tinkering with the machine and soon turn to his laptop and started put in the machine start-up code.

"I suggest you cover your eyes"

Taking his advice again everyone turn around except Ratchet put goggles on while Todd just put his hood over his eyes. As soon As he pressed enter a almost godly bright blue-ish bean of light projected out of the machine lighting up the night sky. After 10 minutes the light subsided and in it place was a portal of the same color. As everyone began getting closer Ratchet begin putting his laptop in his case then join them near the portal.

"Okay who first"

Unknown World

Time: Unknown

As the five prepared they didn't know they were being watched it the fact that they've been watched since the beginning of there lives. In a white palace 12 human-like entities was watching them in a room that was fit for a king with white marble columns and matching floors. One wearing a white toga with golden trimming and sandals had a disappointed look to him and threw a lightning bolt into the column which broke it with a single strike

"Why does he let them push him around. He could not be the champion of Zeus!"

Another person with a helmet that had two horns coming out of it wearing a fur coat, pants and boat began to talk

"That why we have these trials" said in a Nordic accent

"By the way where is the one you sent out to set it up Zeus"

"He should be back sometime soon, were holding on a world schedule for destruction but forgot it name"

That point a female wearing purple robes stood up

"Edious according to my followers it in the middle of a civil war" in a tone that showed her superiority

"Excellent Azura"

"Might I also mention Zeus that I took a look into the afterlife of a world and found someone of note"

As she touched the portal, the setting changed to a school more specifically a set of bleachers out looking a field. A pink haired girl wearing a Japanese school girl outfit and had a armband that has the insignia of three S on it holding a sniper rifle aiming at a small silver haired girl which had the same outfit without the armband standing in the middle of the field. Zeus wasn't impressed.

"She look like a toddler"

"Actually she is actually 17 technically but has the skills of a master using her guard skills and advance hand to hand combat skills, her name is Kanade Tachibana."

After using her future sight abilities to show her allies Kanade fight some sort of shadow creatures. This impressed the group highly especially Zeus.

"She has the skills of a warrior, I want her Edious as well. Convince her to come with you"

"Right sir" Azure nodded as she left the room.

Zeus smiled after Azure left and thought to himself "this should be interesting"


	3. Meanwhile on EarthLand

Hi everyone, it's me Sheyanne I'm the Co-writer and I hope I might be able to help Proto with this story. Anyway enjoy and don't be afraid to comment, it really does help even if it's a complaint on something, we may be able to work on the problem.

~Meanwhile in Earthland~

There was a big fight going on in Magnolia of Earthland; two mage's were arguing. One of them was a girl who had black hair put into a pixie hair cut; the other was a guy with blonde hair. The girl's fists were covered in a shadow, she seemed to be focused. She was throwing her fists left and right, getting hits in every now and then, at one point the man dodged her attack but tried to counter it with a uppercut. The girl jumped back a few feet dodging the counter.

"Shadow bind" the shadows that covered her fists disappeared and shadows began circling around the blonde till he couldn't move. Suddenly you could hear a small sound, the noise got louder and louder till it was a really high pitch scream. The girl immediately grabbed her ear, losing focus and the shadow bind dispersed. Before either of the two could start attacking, someone interrupted them.

"Miyako and Richard, I know you two want to practice but you can't destroy shops because of your fight!" A man who seemed older than the both, looked to be angry at them and gestured to the shops around them that were destroyed. The two cringed at the mans yelling, Miyako tried to stay as calm and collected as she could before talking.

"Ok mister, we understand" she rolled her eyes and was leaving while fixing her black fingerless gloves before she got stuck cleaning up.

"I'll help clean up since she already left..." Richard looked over his shoulder before looking back to the man seeing he had an angry look on his face, Richard sweat dropped and started cleaning up, his cobra necklace swaying from him having to bend down to pick up any glass.

"Are you going to charge us?" He asked unsure, looking up at the man with blue eyes.

"Maybe..." The man mumbled, Richard sighed and kept doing his work but before long Miyako had come back and started helping clean up.

"Someone owes me food for this" she mumbled only for Richard to hear, fixing her black turtle neck tank top before bending down with him to pick up and broken pieces. Richard chuckled at her remark.

"Wait can't you ask your guild for food?" He questioned her, she stopped to probably think how to answer his question.

"I'm not in a guild at the moment" she immediately went back to work and so did Richard, creating a awkward silence between the two.

{Time Skip 2 hours}

"Hmm...Oak, are you hungry?" Over close to the beginning of a forest was a girl and a dog, the girl seemed 14 and had a messy ponytail. The dog raided it's head to its owner at the mention of food. The girl smiled slightly at oak.

"Alright we may want to go look for food before it gets dark then." The girl stood up and dusted off her shorts that may have been made out of animal hide. Oak got up and started walking through the town. The girl followed the dog to one of the cities stores. Since animals couldn't go inside Oak stayed outside while the girl went Inside.

"I'm hungry to actually, I should find Oak's food first though. Where is the kibble?" After a few minutes she came back outside and sat down leaning against the store. Oak took the food and they both started eating.

"Ava?" The girls dark brown eyes searched the area and found another girl.

"Miyako? Why are you here?" Ava asked Miyako.

"Because I am, ok maybe I actually had to go get food to eat." She looked to the store before her belly rumbled.

"Haha, ok then why not have some of mine I'll share...but you'll owe me." Ava smiled jokingly and handed a piece of her snack to Miyako who took it quickly before leaning against the store.

"Fine" Ava laughed while oak began sleeping it was already late.

I would like to say, if I got anyone's personality wrong please tell me.


	4. A letter of resuming

Dear, Readers of this story

If you are reading this then you have began reading this below average story and gotten to this point and is wondering where I have been due to the last chapter being in early November. Well the answer is School and work, I been disorganized and haven't had time. But I will continue this story due to several reasons but the biggest being not wanting a dead story being on my profile. So I will be resuming with the story in a couple days.

Signed, Protoman32x


End file.
